Fancy Seeing You Here
by RageLikeRipred
Summary: Ginny, embarking on an exciting Italian adventure, does not expect any distinctiveness. She doesn't expect him. DG.
1. A Sort of Predicament

A/N: SOOO here's this new story I had the idea for! I haven't actually posted anything in forever, so I decided to start this new multi-chapter story. It's Draco/Ginny, primarily. I think there's going to be a little bit of Harry/Hermione in it too. But I'm not sure about that part yet. Okay this is kind of a prologue type thing, just setting the scene/situation. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. What's up with that?

* * *

Ginny Weasley had found herself to be in a sort of predicament.

"Absolutely not," came his voice.

Ginny stared, undaunted.

Ron stared back.

Ginny felt her eyes narrow. She _would_ win this battle.

Ron's laziness finally kicked in as he surrendered, "Alright, alright. I'll allow it. But don't get reckless. OR shameless. OR careless, OR-"

"Ron! You're not even the one I need permission from. And Mum and Dad already gave consent. In fact, it was their idea!"

"Yes, but you're my sister. I know how to take proper care of you," Ron commented.

Ginny's eyelids drooped. "You are so stupid."

Ron seemed to disagree, however. "No, I don't think so."

Ginny left him to his stupidity, heading for her bedroom.

Her parents had given her a gift – a graduation present, of sorts. It was quite sudden, and Ginny hadn't known exactly what to make of it. She also had no idea concerning where her parents had found the money for said gift, but she was appreciative. The gift offered her a new freedom.

The gift was a trip to Italy.

Alone.

So, Ginny Weasley began packing.

* * *

A/N: How was it? Let me know in a review! I loooove those, they're awesome. And so are you, if you review. That rhymed, because I'm cool enough to put a rhyme in my author's note. Ima stop talking now.


	2. How Unfortunate for You

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Please forgive me, I have no idea what Hotel Danieli actually is like. I've seen a couple pictures, and I **dramatized** them. so please take this as no real-life representation of what it is like. I just looked up random hotels in Italy and found it as a result. Decided to make it my own. Anyway, please enjoy! After all, that's why I write, for your enjoyment :)

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter. I will though, I will. But for now, I content myself with fanfiction.

* * *

The sun was shining.

Good sign, good sign.

Ginny surveyed her surroundings. The famed canals of Venice weren't as stunning as she had been told. They were an odd green-blue that reminded her of a thoroughly chlorine-d pool. It wasn't gross, it just wasn't great. However, the architecture _was_ great. Exquisite ornamental features topped buildings of varying colors that decorated the edges of canals. The whole city seemed to have a particular beauty about it.

Ginny hailed a taxi boat **(A/N: Yes, taxi boat. Yes, those exist there. Or at least used to.)** and was brought to her hotel.

She was expecting a quaint little hotel. Nothing completely crappy, but nothing extravagant.

When she arrived, however, she was surprised.

A world-renowned building that had, over the years, made a destination of itself, stood tall before her. Hotel Danieli.

"How did they afford this?" Ginny wondered to herself.

Quite frankly, she didn't care much. She was just glad they could.

Ginny entered the building somewhat cautiously, looking around in awe. It was quite grand; staircases branched from every end of the walls, weaving and leading in all directions. Although there were so many that intercrossed and bent around each other, they all seemed to maintain a certain order. They were all carpeted in a royal red that reminded Ginny of Gryffindor. Good times.

She checked in and, instead of taking advantage of the so-convenient elevator, Ginny chose to make her way through the endless staircases and hallways to her room – it made her feel in some way like an explorer, braving beautiful but dangerous uncharted territory, for one could easily get lost.

As she traveled, Ginny inspected her surroundings completely. The ivory walls held a respectable age that made them appear almost graceful, and that was where there was any wall at all. Most often one would encounter ornate arches and pillars, adding to the pride of the place.

Ginny was fully lost in reverence.

That was why she didn't notice another person in her path until she collided with him.

Ginny's immediate reaction was to begin apologizing. However, she wished that she could suck all her apologies back up when she saw who she had made a victim.

Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going Weasley, or you might bump into someone malicious," he smirked.

Ginny glowered. "Already have, thank you."

Malfoy ignored her. "Fancy seeing you here, Weaslette," he continued.

Ginny gave a humorless laugh. "Really? I don't."

"Ah, let's not get snide here Weasley," taunted Malfoy, the epitome of snide. "Remember your manners. Although, I'm not sure your family has enough class for those."

Ginny sighed, tired. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

He shrugged. "Could ask you the same thing. I didn't know your family could afford this place."

The scarlet-haired girl glowered. "Don't go there, Ferret. Move."

"No."

Why did he love to taunt her so?

In fact, that was just it. He was just teasing her. He was, of course, making his regular remarks he used to boost his ego, but he wasn't being malevolent, or mean, or sour. He was just teasing.

And taking extreme fun from it.

This bothered Ginny greatly.

Ginny said again, "Move. I'm trying to get somewhere."

Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes. "For blood-traitors, you Weasleys are so demanding."

Ginny's eyebrows pulled downwards. Look who was talking.

"I hate you," she commented.

Draco gave a hollow chuckle, a smirk, and replied, "How unfortunate for you."

And then he finally moved.

Ginny dashed rapidly and directly to her room. Exploring time was over.

* * *

A/N: Sooo what's up? Review-writing? Good. I like.


End file.
